Rock the Cradle
by enp1317
Summary: Juliet is transformed into a vampire again and is back together with Justin again. But the couple have one large bump they need to overcome. Juliet could be pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
This is my first WOWP fanfic.

PLOT: Juliet is transformed into a vampire again and is back together with Justin again. But the couple have one large bump they need to overcome. Juliet could be pregnant.

"Juliet, you can't hide in that stall forever!" Alex Russo called out from outside of the bathroom stall I was hiding my shame in.

I opened the stall door and walked out.

"I am not hiding!" I protested.

Alex put her hands on her hips. She arched her eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked smugly.

"Yeah, really." I lied. I folded my arms across my chest.

She shook her head.

"Then what's in your hand?" She asked pointing to the empty box that the pregnancy test came in.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alex, you can't tell anyone! You need to swear on your life!" I pleaded.

Alex smacked her over glossed lips together. "So, I can't even tell my brother that you could be pregnant with his child?" She asked.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hugged Alex. She felt like a sister to me.

"Alex, what am I going to do!" I sobbed.

She patted my back, she looked uncomfortable.

"I have no clue." She whispered.

I hope you guys like it! Reviews would be wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I hope all of the readers like the story!

I sat on Alex's bed. I put my head in my hands. _'What am I gonna do?'_ I thought.

Alex sat next to me; she took out her cell phone and started texting.

"Alex! What am I going to do! How am I supposed to tell Justin!" I snapped.

She chuckled. "Sweetie, its fine. I'm breaking it to him now." She said and showed me her phone.

I read the unsent text message.

'**Justin….. You've got a problem…. You knocked up Juliet… You're a dad…. Congrats ;)'**

I shook my head. "NO! ALEX, YOU CAN'T SEND THAT!" I ripped the phone out of her hands.

Alex grabbed the phone from my hands. "Juliet, you have to tell Justin! I mean, he'll realize something's going on once you start looking like a whale." She said but pausing at the end and laughing a bit.

I rose to my feet quickly. "Alex, I will tell him. Today, maybe when he gets home from Zekes." I said in a hushed voice. "I think Max is home." I said turning to the door.

Alex suddenly burst out into laughter.

I turned back to her. "What? What's so funny?" I asked in a monotone voice.

She looked up at me with bright eyes. "The baby… It could be like a vampire slash wizard hybrid." She smiled.

I shook my head. "Alex, it's not twilight." I said seriously.

The room went silent for a minute or two and then I broke out into giggles.  
"Oh my god. It would be." I laughed.

She began to laugh again. "See, I told you so." She said through laughs.

I rested my hand on my stomach. I looked at Alex. "I'm gonna be a mom." I said softly.

She looked at my stomach for a minute and looked up at me. "I'll be an aunt."

"Your going to be a what!" A voice from the hall yelled.

Alex and I froze. Suddenly Teresa walked in with a laundry basket resting on her hip.

"What did you just say?" She asked staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"Oh crap." Alex said looking at me.

Chapter 3 will be up soon! I hope you like it! Please! REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

I own nothing except for my ideas.

"Uh…Umm…. Mrs. Russo…." I stammered then took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. I was ready to take whatever she would say.

Teresa's body tightened. She set the laundry basket on the floor. She sat down next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Juliet, Jerry and I will be here for you." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

She got up, picked up her laundry basket and left the room.

I swore I heard her scream in Spanish in the hallway.

"MIERDA! JULIET ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!" She yelled.

I looked at Alex. "Do you know what she's saying?" I asked.

Alex shrugged and applied some lipgloss onto her over glossed lips.

"I need to tell Justin. I'm calling him." I said quickly pulling out my cell phone.

Alex scoffed. "Whatever. I think that I should tell him through a text but no one listens to me."

I ignored her and dialed his number.

"Hi! It's Juliet! Justin, can you meet me at your house now? It's really important." I said quickly.

I nodded and hung up the phone. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Justin? Wow, your really quick…." I said opening the door to see Jerry and Teresa.

"You're pregnant?" Jerry asked in a confused tone.

I stuttered, trying to say something.

"Wha-What?" A voice from the hall whimpered.

I moved to the doorway to see Justin with a confused, heartbroken face.

"Justin!" I sighed and ran and hugged him.

I hope people are actually reading this…..

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I have been getting good reviews lately, so I think I'll continue this story.

I do not own anything.

I felt his body tighten around me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt like a romantic movie until Alex interrupted.

"Ew. Can you two soon to be parents stop like being all lovey dovey in my room? I mean, isn't that the way you two got into this situation?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

Justin let go of me. He backed up a few steps. He slowly raised his hands and placed them on his forehead.

"How? How did this happen?" He asked softly while shaking his head.

Alex stood up and put her hands on Justin's shoulders. "Well Justin, when a boy and a girl love each other…" She began but couldn't finish because she began to laugh.

"Alex. Grow up. This is serious." Jerry said snickering a bit while saying serious.

I rolled my eyes and sat on Alex's bed. "Justin." I said patting the comforter on Alex's bed, gesturing him to sit.

He sat next to me on Alex's bed. He held my hand that was laying on the bed.

"Remember the night, when your parents, Alex and Max went to out for dinner and after saw a movie." I said choking back tears.

He let go of my hand. He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the tears that were building up in his eyes.

I looked around the room. Teresa was crying, Jerry was biting his tongue and Alex was giggling.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Justin… I'm so sorry." I said with my hands covering my nose and mouth.

Justin removed his hands from his face and set them on his lap. "It's alright." He said and looked at me.

"We'll be here for both of you. " Jerry spoke up from the doorway.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Alex popped a bubble made of bubble gum. She sat on the chair in the corner of the room texting.

Everyone turned and looked at her when we heard the snap.

"Alex! Are you not worried at all for Juliet or Justin?" Teresa snapped.

She looked up at her. "Not really." She scoffed.

"I need to tell my parents." I said standing up.

Justin stood up too. "I'll go with you." He said grabbing my hand.

I turned and smiled at him.

We were walking out of Alex's room when I heard Jerry.

"Justin! Juliet! Wait, we'll go with you. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable." He said holding Teresa's hand.

I turned around and looked at them. "Thank you but I think it may be better if its just Justin and I."

Jerry nodded and smiled a bit.

That's the end of that chapter.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.

For this chapter I decided to switch it up and put this chapter in Alex's point of view.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Harper and I sat on the couch flipping through magazines.

"So, where's Justin?" She asked trying to be casual and calm.

I rolled my eyes. "He's with Juliet. She has to tell her parents that she's got a bun in the oven." I said bluntly.

Harpers jaw dropped. "Pregnant?" She asked in shock.

"Uh yeah." I said dryly and picked up the apple sitting on the coffee table and took a bite.

Harper rose to her feet and ran upstairs.

I heard soft sobs from upstairs. I scolded her and went back to reading my magazine. She had to get over him. I mean seriously, Justin is going to be a father. She can't keep imagining that he'd come and sweep her off her feet.

Justin entered the room silently.

Mom and dad came down the stairs and instantly saw Justin.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked.

Justin sighed and moved away from the door. In the doorway Juliet sat sitting on a few suitcases, crying.

The room grew silent.

"Juliet's family kicked her out." Justin said quietly.

"They said that, if they we're to be found out as vampires that we'd be dead. Since I'm truly very old they we're happy but posing as a teenager, they had to pretend to be upset with me. At least that's what they said." She explained wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Mom slowly walked over to Juliet. She crouched down to get to the height that she was sitting on the suitcase. "Sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you'd like." She said putting her hand on her shoulder.

Juliet hugged my mom.

I fake gagged. "Ew. Can we stop being so Full Housy." I said.

Short chapter, I know.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait.

I've very busy lately. I'll try to post more often.

I OWN NOTHING BUT PIERCE.

WARNING: Violence and swearing is involved in this chapter.

JULIET'S POV:

I lowered my head and covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry to be such a burden." I said sniffling.

Justin stood in front of me and he lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

Alex fake gagged. "Blah. Holy crap! I feel like I'm on the Secret Life!" She said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Justin carried me up to his room and laid me on his bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

I woke up and saw a note in front of me.

_Juliet,_

_We've gone out for dinner, I was going to wake you but you looked peaceful. Alex and her new boyfriend Pierce are home._

_Love, _

_Justin_

I smiled and set down the note. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet.

After a few minutes of retching everything from my stomach, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and washed my face just in case.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"A man screamed.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The other voice shouted shakily.

I slowly followed the voices. Suddenly I heard glass shatter. I started to move faster. Finally a door slammed. I ran downstairs and found Alex hugging her knees, leaning against a wall.

I ran to her and got down on my knees.

"Are you alright! Who…. Did Pierce do this to you!" I asked frantically.

Alex looked straight at me. The right side of her face was very bruised. Her left eye was blue and purple; she'd most likely wake up with a black eye the next morning. There was a cut on her left cheek that was slightly bleeding. She had tears running down her face. She stayed silent.

I looked around the room and saw that the glass topped coffee table was broken.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "Alex, did he push you into that?" I asked quietly.

Alex's lip quivered. "You can't tell anyone. Pierce…. He just is giving me what I deserve." She whimpered.

I bit my lip. "What do you mean?" I asked wiping away tears, I needed to stay strong for Alex.

"I didn't make him a sandwich when he asked me too." She replied.

"Alex, he shouldn't be hitting you. Just because…." I began but was cut off by Alex.

"Yes he can! A woman is supposed to do what the man says!" She retorted.

A look in Alex's eyes told me that she didn't know what to do. He had brainwashed her into thinking that she was supposed to wait on him hand and foot. She thought that it was her fault that he hit her.

"I should have made him his sandwich!" She got to her feet.

"Let's clean up that cut and get some ice on the bruises." I said taking Alex's hand.

"Look, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Promise?" She asked looking into my eyes.

I stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I promise…."

OOOOOH! Plot twist

How'd you like this chapter?

I'm considering making this into a spin-off about Alex and Pierce.

I'll continue to write about Juliet and Justin too.

Reviews are amazing! They tell me if you like the story and suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD. **

**IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE I WROTE THIS STORY & I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. **

**I FEEL HORRIBLE. **

**I'VE TRIED TO START UP AGAIN LIKE FIVE DIFFERENT TIMES. **

**I've been really busy and I had a really bad case of writers block(Still do). I've started like four or five different stories since this one and yeah. I've been busy. **

**Note: Alex was very weak in the last chapter because she is a victim of domestic abuse, which turns even the toughest people into weak and broken people. **

…**..**

I sat on Alex's bed next to her, holding a bag of ice to her face. I felt horrible for her, I needed to help but I wasn't sure how to. Pierce scared the crap out of me; I couldn't stand up to him. I saw what he did to Alex, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to me, plus being pregnant wouldn't give me any advantages. I needed to tell the Russo's about Pierce abusing Alex. I knew she wouldn't forgive me though.

"Alex, will you please break up with Pierce?" I pleaded; I needed her to break up with him.

Alex shook her head. "I can't Juliet. Things will only get worse. He'll come after me." She said and wiped away the tears and smudged makeup that was on her cheeks.

I sighed. What was I going to do? I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"Alex, you need to tell Jerry and Theresa. They'll know what to do." I whispered.

She looked dead into my eyes and pulled away from me. "No." She protested.

I was confused. Didn't she want help? "Why?" I asked.

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn it Juliet. Haven't you listened at all! Things will only get worse. Get that through your head." She snapped.

Honestly, Alex was scaring me. She was stuck under Pierce's spell. Then I realized, spell. Isn't there a spell that can take you back in time or rewind? That could be the solution, but how could she do it? She wasn't supposed to tell Justin and Alex was not in the best state of mind. Then another idea came to my mind. Max. I could tell Max that I needed to rewind time because I needed to redo something and I could stop Alex and Pierce from meeting. That could work.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Alex. Where did you meet Pierce?" I leaned back a bit.

Alex put her hand to her forehead and started pacing. "The movies, two weeks ago. I went with Harper and he was there. We saw that movie with the surfing girl who lost her arm." She said quickly.

"Oh, alright." I smiled and stood up.

Alex laid on her bed on her stomach. I looked at her closely and saw blood in her hair. "Alex, stand up." I said quietly, I was scared.

She didn't move. She was as still as a board.

"Alex?" I walked beside her bed and shook her.

She didn't move again. She didn't look asleep. She was really starting to scare me.

"Alex! Stop it! This isn't funny!" I exclaimed while shaking her.

I knew that this wasn't a joke, she was unconscious. I shook her aggressively. "ALEX!" I screamed.

There was no response, this wasn't Alex playing a practical joke or messing with me. This was serious. I grabbed the home phone from the phone and dialled 911. I held the phone close to my ear and waited until I heard a voice.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _A woman asked calmly.

"My friend is unconscious! I can't wake her up, there's blood in her hair and I don't know what to do! Please send an ambulance! I can't pick her up and carry her to the car and drive her to the hospital! I'm having a baby! My friend's boyfriend beat her up and threw her into a coffee table and now she's unconscious! Please send an ambulance quickly!" I screamed frantically.

"_Alright. We've traced your call and are sending an ambulance now. Would you like me to stay on the line until they get there?" _

"Thank you so much! I have to call her family so I'll have to hang up but thank you so much!" I said quickly and hung up the phone.

I grabbed my coat from Justin's room and opened the doors so that the paramedics would be able to get in. I dialled Justin's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_ Justin said.

"Look Justin! You need to meet me at the hospital!" I exclaimed but was interrupted before I could finish.

"_What! Why! Is there something wrong with the baby!" _He sounded as frantic as I was.

"No! It's Alex! Pierce beat her up and threw her into the coffee table and she's unconscious!" I replied through tears.

"_Wait! What! Alex! Pierce!"_ He stammered.

"Justin, the ambulance is here! I need to go! Meet us at the hospital!" I cried and hung up the phone.

I ran to the front door to find the paramedics with a gurney. "Where is she?" One of the paramedics asked.

"She's in her bedroom! Follow me!" I ran up the stairs.

After five minutes, that seemed like hours, we were in the ambulance on our way to the hospital.

"What happened?" The second paramedics asked me.

I shook my head and continued crying. "Her boyfriend, he beat her up and threw her into the coffee table."

Alex was going to hate me for telling everyone what had happened, I knew it.

…

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm going to try to keep writing like I do with my other stories that get like 3, 000 words a chapter but I have horrible writers block. Once again, sorry it's been so long! I'd love to get your input! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! I am trying to update faster! Let's see how this turns out. **

…**.**

I sat next to Alex who was lying in a hospital bed with an IV. My head was in my hands and I couldn't help but cry. I felt like this whole situation was my fault. Why didn't I run down when I heard the screams? If I had only caught him before it got too far, maybe I could have pushed him away. If it came down to it, I'm sure the Russo's would much rather have Alex than me and my unborn child. Just the thought of what he had done to Alex made her want to throw up. Maybe if I hadn't fallen asleep, I would have stayed with them and stopped him.

"Alex!" A woman cried from the door.

I looked up and saw the rest of the Russos in the doorway. Theresa was sobbing, Jerry was stroking her back, trying to calm her down, Max looked worried and Justin had a blank expression. I stood up and ran to Justin and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I should have stopped him! I heard a scream but I waited." I cried and rested my head on his chest.

Justin stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault." He whispered.

"Yes it is." A voice called from the door.

Justin and I looked at the door and saw an angry Harper standing with her arms folded.

Harper scolded me. "If you had protected her, my best friend wouldn't be unconscious with an IV stuck in her hand!" She exclaimed.

I let go of Justin and walked towards Harper. "Look Harper, if I had known what was going on and if I wasn't pregnant, I would have gone down there but I wasn't sure what has happening and I'm with child so I couldn't protect her." I explained with tears running down my cheeks.

Harper rolled her eyes. "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. I bet you're not even pregnant." She scowled and moved closer to me. She pushed me to the ground. "See how you like being shoved around? Wish you helped her now?" She shouted.

Justin helped me off the floor. "Harper, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked sounding disgusted by her.

Jerry had his arms wrapped around Theresa and shook his head. "Harper that was way out of line." He said still heartbroken over Alex.

"Can't you all see that if Juliet had stepped in, we wouldn't all be here?" She screamed.

"Harper, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are making a scene and Alex doesn't need this." Theresa said strictly.

Harper took a deep breath and pointed at me. "Fine, but believe me, that bitch should be the one leaving. She's the one who let Pierce use her as a punching bag." She snapped and left the hospital room.

The room was filled with silence. We all sat around Alex's bed. Jerry held Theresa's hand, Justin held mine and Max held Alex's. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Is now a good time?" He asked politely.

Jerry nodded. "Yes, what's going on?" He needed to know how his daughter was.

"Well, Alex has a shard of glass in her brain. We'll need to operate to remove it." He explained.

Theresa sobbed while being held by Jerry. Jerry was fighting back tears, Max had tears running down his cheeks and I swear I saw a tear fall from Justin's eye. I was crying almost as hard as Theresa.

"When will you operate?" Jerry asked.

"As soon as you sign these consent forms." He handed Jerry some paperwork.

Jerry signed the paperwork quickly and handed it back.

"Great. We'll take Alex to surgery now." He said and a few nurses and an intern entered.

The medical team wheeled Alex out of the room and to the O.R.

…**..**

After ten long hours of waiting to hear about Alex, the surgeon walked in and removed his mask. We all sat up, we needed to know that she was alright. I needed to know that she alright. I needed her to be wheeled back in here and tell me that she didn't hate me, that I did the right thing. A small part of me thought that she wouldn't be mad at me but the rest of me knew she'd be angry.

"Well, your daughter is a fighter. She pulled through. But, she will need to be induced into a coma for three months. It spares her the pain of recovery and to preserve her higher brain functions." He said and nodded.

"Wait, I won't be to hear my daughter for three months? I can't do anything with my daughter for three months?" Theresa asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"This is really the best option for her. If she were not in a coma while her brain recovers, she would be in agonizing pain and it does preserve her higher brain functions. But, this will be a hard recovery. It is quite possible that she won't remember anything when she wakes up." He explained.

"Wait, Alex might not remember me when she wakes up?" Max asked, I could tell he was frightened.

Hell, I was frightened. All of us were frightened. We were going to be Alexless for three months. She was going to miss three months of my pregnancy. I was already two months along and I was going to be five months along by the time she woke up.

The doctor nodded. "I'm very sorry but I have a surgery that I have to get to." He walked out the door and left us waiting for Alex.

About fifteen minutes later, Alex was wheeled back into her hospital room. She didn't tell me she wasn't mad and she didn't tell me I did the right thing. She couldn't, she was in a coma.

Alex was lying in the hospital bed, she had a bandage around her head and no hair, it had all been shaved off.

"Alex isn't going to like her hair when she wakes up." Max said with a smile.

"Probably." Jerry chuckled.

"Come on you guys, this is serious. We won't hear Alex's voice for three months." Theresa shook her head.

I covered my eyes and teared up; I didn't want anyone to see me cry anymore.

"Juliet, Alex wouldn't want you to cry. She'd be telling you to stop crying and that she'll be fine." Justin rubbed my back.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked up at him. "She probably would." I giggled.

…**.**

About two months later.

I was already four months along and I had a big baby bump. I knew that Alex would soon be woken up and the recovery would be a long and difficult one. Pierce had been arrested and charged with battery and abuse. I was the witness on trial and he was found guilty. We were given a restraining order that said that he couldn't come in five hundred feet of us or he'd be arrested.

Justin and I sat at the Russo kitchen table alone eating pasta. Max, Jerry and Theresa were working at the sandwich shop and let us have a 'date night'. I twirled my fork around the pasta and ate all of the pasta quickly. Justin chuckled when he saw my empty plate.

"Want dessert?" He asked with a grin, he knew I was eating a lot, being pregnant and all.

I nodded with a grin that stretched ear from ear.

He set a slice of cake down in front of me and sat back down. He pulled something from his pocket and set it down on the table and pushed it towards me. It was a ring box.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Justin." I said and stared at the box.

"Open it."

I opened up the box and saw an engagement ring. I stared at it for a moment and then looked at him. "Justin, are you?" I asked, I was stunned.

He nodded. "Are you saying yes?" He replied with a grin.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed and smashed my mouth to his.

…

**YES! Two chapters in one night! The only thing that has kept me from crazy writers block is youtube videos of Disney couples, yes I know, brownies, cookies and watching How I Met Your Mother. I call it writing crack. If you have ever seen the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire, check out my fan fiction called Journey to Iceland and Heart of Darkness. Journey to Atlantis is under Cartoons - Atlantis and Heart of Darkness is under Cartoons - Disney. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	9. Authors Note

Author's note:

Wow…I'm surprised people still actually read this. To be completely honest, I haven't written in a while. I'll try to see what I can come up with to finish it up…I can't promise anything.


End file.
